


MysMe Headcanons

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: Headcanons for RFA + Minor TrioTrying to keep everything genderneutral
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. RFA+V+Saeran as grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request on tumblr ^-^
> 
> "Hello, I hope you're having a good day. This is my first time asking so ignore this request if it goes against your rules or liking. So can I ask for a HC about Reaction of RFA+V+Saeran on being grandparents for the first time? Fluffy time with MC & their grandchildren"

_**Yoosung** _

  * will low-key (and mostly playfully) whine about being too young to be a grandpa

  * but he's actually extremely happy about the new addition and gets super excited whenever they can spend time with their grandchild

  * just imagine him having the baby strapped to his chest, holding MC's hand, while they take walks and he's basically looking like a very proud and happy puppy

  * it will most definitely bring his child like side out again and he'll gladly play everything the kid wants

  * video games playing grandpa right here

  * when the child is old enough, he'll definitely teach them to cook, making it pretty much a ritual for the two of them to prepare dinner, whenever the kid is staying with them

  * MC always makes sure to take pictures. They're just too cute not to

  * naps on the couch, after a lot of games. With the child sleeping on his chest and MC always making sure to pull a blanket over them

  * he will get very emotional over every big (and small) milestone in their life



_**Zen** _

  * immediately head over heels for his grandchild

  * he's probably just as much in love with them, as he was/is with his own child

  * will spoil his grandchild rotten

  * for example, he'll get a ton of super cute outfits and regularly play dress-up with them, including small fashion shows for MC

  * the kind of grandpa who will complain and whine, when he feels like he doesn't get to see the kid often enough. Even when they had stayed with them for the weekend, just three days ago

  * makeovers and small musical numbers for grandma? You bet those happen a lot 

  * and MC always films everything

  * he'll definitely tell everyone proudly about every little thing his grandchild has achieved

  * when the kid is older and taking part in school plays, he'll absolutely be the one to help them practice their lines and give them acting advice




**_ Jaehee _ **

  * she is the one who has to keep MC from spoiling the kid too much

  * no MC, their grandchild can't have a cookie before dinner, just because they have the cutest puppy eyes. They can have one afterwards

  * but after all, she does make the best cakes, cookies and hot chocolate

  * still she'll make sure that the child won't eat too much sugar

  * prepare for a lot of baking sessions! 

  * she's extremely proud that their grandchild shows interest in it and is even more proud when they turn out to be a fast lerner

  * MC and the kid like to coax her into dancing and singing with them and it usually turns out to be very silly in the end, but that's what makes it all the more fun




**_Jumin_ **

  * family is extremely important to him, so he's absolutely ecstatic about the new addition

  * another one that will spoil the child rotten

  * up to the point where MC has to remind him not to overdo it, so they won't take it all for granted, later in life

  * he'll definitely buy a lot of clothes and toys that are cat themed. Simply because he thinks it's adorable on children

  * he's so smitten with them, that he has a hard time saying no, which usually results in MC having to do so instead

  * every night, he'll read them a story until they fall asleep

  * extra soft when they're all curled up in their big bed and not only the kid, but also MC falls asleep to him reading

  * takes a lot of pictures of his grandchild, in every kind of situation. They usually turn out blurry, but he still cherishes them all

  * another thing he loves is to watch MC and the kid bake. It's just adorable when they get all covered in flour and how proud they are when it's all done and they can their creations

  * there's not a single event that will be missed, they always make sure to make time for their grandchild and support them in everything




_**Seven** _

  * probably the most fun grandpa

  * better prepare for a lot of pranks and shenanigans

  * sneaking snacks before dinner? He knows the perfect ways to do that without being caught

  * or so he thinks. MC knows about his quirks and habits after all, and usually just decides to turn a blind eye and let them have their fun, even when they're extremely obvious

  * the joy on their faces makes it all worth it

  * a lot of toys will be self-made, without a doubt

  * there's barely a time where he and the kid won't build a big pillow fort in the living room and MC is only allowed to enter when she figures out the password (or when she bribes them with some HBC)

  * they will both definitely spam the RFA chatroom with pictures and videos of their grandchild

  * they're probably the kind of grandparents who will cheer and give standing ovations at school plays




_**V/Jihyun** _

  * if you think that he'll document everything with pictures, you're right

  * he will take pictures of everything the kid does

  * very big on telling stories, whenever he gets asked to tell one. It's either something he's read before, or he'll come up with something on the spot

  * him and MC are always encouraging the child to pursue their dreams and passion and support them wherever possible

  * lots of walks out in nature

  * paint sessions that usually end in a huge mess and everyone involved being covered in paint

  * MC is mainly the one to help the kid take a bath then and, you guessed it, V takes more pictures

  * he just adores his family

  * he tries his best to keep the spoiling at bay and not give into everything they ask him for

  * so whenever you are the one to allow something he said no to, he'll feign betrayal

  * but he immediately melts when two pairs of puppy eyes are directed at him

  * he's always extremely patient and gentle




_**Saeran** _

  * SOFT!!!

  * absolutely smitten with the kid, from the first second he sees them

  * lots of walks through parks and gardens to teach them about different flowers and their meanings

  * melts at the sight of MC and their grandchild making flower crowns in their garden

  * and when one, specifically made for him, gets plopped on his head, he has to fight back happy tears

  * ice cream!

  * MC has to make sure they won't eat too much of it

  * but he may or may not still sneak some out of the kitchen, every now and then, when he's sure that MC isn't looking

  * a hell of a lot grandparents cuddle time. He wants to give them all the love he can give

  * will happily watch every movie the kid insist on

  * which usually ends with MC snuggled into his side, the kid sprawled out on their laps and all of them falling asleep, at some point 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if you have any requests you'd like me to write, I'd be more than happy to give them a shot <3


	2. RFA+Minor Trio getting flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from tumblr, by animeamazing698
> 
> "Hello!! I really love your writing so to see you have submissions open made my heart go boom. I was wondering if you could do RFA+ minor trio (only if your cool with that many!!) Getting a flower crown from MC that has a cute meaning with the flowers? Or just the flower crown! Thank you very much!!"

_**Yoosung** _

  * Yoosung is struggling a bit with keeping concentrated and continuing to study properly for the next exams

  * so you suggested a little change of scenery. You'd lend him your laptop for a picnic in the park

  * being outside had often helped you study before, so you're hoping it's also working for him. At least it's worth a shot

  * "But aren't you gonna get bored?", he frowns and nearly looks like a kicked puppy

  * but you're quick to reassure him

  * "Don't worry. I brought flowers! I've wanted to make a flower crown for forever, so this is actually the perfect opportunity

  * Yoosung nods, but you still decide to lean in and plant a kiss on his lips, which leaves him blushing like mad

  * that's how you both start working in comfortable silence, occasionally brushing your legs or hands together

  * after a while, your boyfriend is still focused on what he's writing, you finished the crown and gently placed it on top of his head

  * he blinks a couple times in confusion, before he looks at his reflection in the screen

  * "It's so pretty! You sure you want me to have it? I bet it would look really cute on you." 

  * "I'm very sure. I picked the flowers specifically for you after all", you hum and rest your chin on his shoulder, after scooting closer.

  * "W-wait, you did? So... what do they mean?" 

  * "Well, you usually give white camellia to someone you think is adorable and lovable. And I think that fits you perfectly", you explain with a smile and peck his jaw

  * normally he would've whined about whether you didn't find him manly enough, but the fact that you put that much thought into it, just turned him into a blushing mess and he pulls you into his lap, to be able to bury his face in your hair

  * you chuckle and wrap your arms around his neck

  * "Do you like it?" 

  * he nods and finally pulls far enough away to be able to kiss you lovingly, mumbling a "thank you" against your lips




_**Zen** _

  * Zen has yet to return from a meeting, where it would be revealed who got which role for a new musical

  * you have absolutely no doubt that he will score the lead role, because you just know he aced the casting. He always gives his all, after all

  * but you thought that getting him a simple bouquet of flowers to congratulate him was getting a little bit old

  * and that's exactly why you worked on a flower crown for him instead, because it was something a bit more personal, since you've made it yourself

  * when he texts you that he's gonna be home soon with his winking emote, you know that it means good news

  * so you practically wait by the door like an excited puppy and as soon as the door opens, you're jumping into his arms, put the flower crown on top of his head and then shower his face with kisses

  * he stumbles a bit, but is quick to rest his hands on your thighs to keep you up and begins to chuckle

  * "Now that's a nice way to get welcomed..." 

  * "Congratulations, baby!" 

  * he beams at you and chases your lips for a proper kiss

  * "Thank you~ But where's the crown for my love?" 

  * "It's about you today, so only you get one. Besides, the flower was picked because of its meaning." 

  * "Oh? And what does it mean?", he asks, while he carries you to the couch and sits down on it with you in his lap

  * "Stock flower stand for a happy life."

  * he smiles widely, but before he can say anything, you add on

  * "And it also stands for lasting beauty. Better safe than sorry, right?" 

  * he rolls his eyes fondly at you and you just can't help but laugh brightly at his reaction

  * "But jagiii", he nearly whines. "We both know that nothing could ever take this beauty from me!"

  * still he pulls you close and nuzzles your cheek 

  * "Also, as long as you're by my side, I'll always be happy. Now... How about we celebrate my new roll?"

  * the way he winks at you causes your cheeks to turn a bright pink and before you know it, you're already getting carried into the bedroom 




_**Jaehee** _

  * it's already been six months, since you and Jaehee had opened the cafe together

  * and in order to celebrate, you wanted to get her a nice, little present

  * though whenever you asked her what she would like, she told you that she didn't need any presents and that having you at her side was more than enough as a gift

  * that didn't stop you from wanting to pull through with your idea, though

  * because your girlfriend deserves everything nice in this world

  * one day you get the idea to make a flower crown. It's cute and personal, especially when you put thought into what kind of flowers to get for it

  * fast forward to another morning in the cafe, where you two prepare everything, before opening

  * while Jaehee adjusts the cake layout a bit, you use the moment and sneak up on her, to place the flower crown on her head

  * she makes a surprised noise and is quick to look at her reflection in the glass

  * "What's this about?"

  * "A little present for the six month anniversary of the cafe!", you explain cheerfully and reach out to take her hand

  * she looks flustered as she gives your hand a squeeze

  * "But that's not all. I picked the pink roses specifically because of their meaning. Because I admire how hard you always work for your dream. And I am grateful that you're letting me have a part in said dream and that I'm allowed to be at your side." 

  * Jaehee cups your cheek in her hand and leans in to gently brush her nose against yours, her eyes warm and full of adoration

  * "And I'm grateful that you are staying with me through all of this. I love you..." 

  * "I love you too, Baehee," you giggle

  * even though she rolls her eyes at you for that, she still pecks your lips, before you both continue the preparations

  * she actually refuses to take the flower crown off all day




_**Jumin** _

  * Jumin took a weekend off and insisted that you would spend it at the cherry farm

  * mainly because he finally wants to take you there, share a place with you that always felt somewhat soothing to him

  * also, it's a good excuse to keep you all for himself, for that weekend

  * he even made it very clear that he wouldn't tolerate any interruptions, especially when they're work related

  * sadly some things still needed to be taken care of by him. So when he gets an urgent call, because something was seemingly going terribly wrong, he reluctantly excuses himself with a kiss to your forehead, before he retreats to take care of business

  * of course it's kind of a bummer, but you know that if it wouldn't really be urgent, your husband would've told poor Jaehee to take care of it for him

  * still you refuse to let that dampen your mood and go to explore a bit on your own

  * your eyes light up when you find out that there are all sorts of flowers and without having to think too much about it, the decision of making a flower crown is made and you almost immediately get to work

  * after all, there's probably quite some time to finish it, before Jumin is done with the emergency phone conference

  * it's nearing the evening when you hear the familiar rustling of papers, which usually means that he's done with his work

  * so you're quick to grab the flower crown and hide it behind your back, while you wait close to the door of the makeshift office

  * Jumin's entire face seems to light up, when he gets greeted by your wide smile and you use him leaning in to kiss your cheek, to plop the flowers on his head

  * he makes a surprised noise and moves to the mirror in the spacious bedroom

  * "Did you make this? It's really beautiful." 

  * "I did~ Want to know the meaning behind the flowers?"

  * he nods, as you wrap your arms around his waist from behind

  * "Well... Dahlias pretty much mean "forever thine". Which I am. They stand for commitment and an everlasting bond. The peonies stand for happy marriage. Thought it can't hurt to throw a few of them in", you explain and chuckle

  * Jumin turns around in your arms and cups your cheeks in his hands, his eyes holding nothing but love and adoration for you, before he already leans in to kiss you deeply

  * "I will also be forever thine, my love. And I know marriage with you can be nothing but happy." 

  * your cheeks flush a bright red and you are quick to bury your face on his shoulder, while he wraps his arms securely around you

  * "Next time, you'll have to teach me how to make those. So I can also make you one and we can match."




_**Seven** _

  * since this guy can get pretty lost in his work, thankfully it's now mainly building toys, you use that time to try and bond a bit more with his twin

  * that worked pretty well through flowers, which led to you learning how to make flower crowns

  * and because Saeran knows pretty much everything about flower language, it's the perfect opportunity to involve a little message for your boyfriend

  * you're beaming when you two are back at the bunker and you're pretty much skipping up to Saeyoung's work space

  * "Oh ho ho, is that my lovely 606, I hear?", he exclaims without looking up

  * instead of answering, you opt for dropping the flower crown on his head and then place yourself into his lap with a wide smile

  * he is quick to grab his phone and uses the front camera to be able to see what's on his head

  * "Aaw, babe! That's so cute! And let me guess... Judging by you spending so much time with Saeran today, it probably has a meaning?"

  * you nod and brush his bangs out of his eyes

  * "You gonna tell me?"

  * "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely", you tease and that earns you a playful pinch to the side

  * "Okay, so... Let's start with the meaning for baby's breath-"

  * you get interrupted by his chuckling and raise a brow at him, your arms now crossed in front of your chest, as you try your best not to smile at his obvious amusement over the flower's name

  * "Sorry... continue."

  * "As I was about to say, baby's breath means everlasting and unconditional love." 

  * his expression softens immediately and he pulls you a little closer to his chest

  * "And the primrose stands for "I can't live without you". I thought it's pretty fitting, because I can, in fact, not live without you anymore. Not that I would want that in the first pl-"

  * this time the cause of the interruption is a kiss. A little messy, but full of love and Saeyoung buries a hand in your hair to keep you nice and close

  * "You can't just drop something as romantic as that on me!" 

  * "Sooo, I take it that you like it?", you hum and lean in for another kiss

  * "I do... And I can't live without you either. Meaning you're stuck with me!" 

  * and just like that, the former semi romantic atmosphere changes and you're trying to escape the fingers that tickle your sides mercilessly 




_**V/Jihyun** _

  * after finally moving into your new house together, organising your belongings and making it the cozy home you both dreamed for it to be, it was finally the first day with no big plans

  * you both spend the day in the garden, since it's warm and sunny outside

  * while Jihyun sits on the patio and sketches away, you are sitting in the grass with a basket of flowers next to you

  * it's one of the moments where you're glad about your boyfriend getting so lost in his art, because that means you can actually surprise him

  * occasionally you look up from your work on the flower crown and smile at how concentrated he is. You always found the way his brows would furrow in concentration, and how he sometimes pursed his lips, absolutely endearing

  * when you are finally done, you get up from your spot and saunter over to where he's sitting

  * casually, you drop the flowers on his head, before you take a seat next to him and you can't help but snicker at how owlishly he blinks at you

  * he carefully reaches up to touch the flower crown and you're quick to pull out your phone, so he can look at it using the front camera

  * his expression softens immediately and he takes your hand to press a kiss to the back of it

  * "You always say you're not artistically talented and here you are, making me this beautiful flower crown", he hums

  * you wave him off, the slightest blush covering your cheeks

  * "Shush... I just wanted to make something nice for you. Now, ready to hear why I picked yarrow as the main flowers?"

  * he hums in confirmation and you reach out with your free hand to play with the hair in the nape of his neck

  * "It has several meanings. First one is love. And I do love you. A lot."

  * "I love you, too...", he nearly whispers and steals a sweet kiss

  * "The second meaning is healing." 

  * that one goes without saying. He healed a lot and he usually says you played a big part it in, so it feels pretty fitting

  * "And the third one is inspiration. An artist can never have enough of that, right?" 

  * you both chuckle and Jihyun rests his forehead on your shoulder

  * "I doubt I'll ever run out of inspiration when you're with me, my love."

  * "Mhm... You saying I'm your muse?"

  * "I thought that much was obvious." 

  * he kisses his way up your neck and to your lips, causing you to smile into the kiss

  * "Thank you. We'll have to find a way to dry it safely, so we can hang it up, somewhere. Maybe in my studio~"




_**Saeran** _

  * the thing is, you learn a lot about flowers and their meanings with Saeran

  * mainly because it's absolutely adorable how excited he gets, when you ask him about a flower and he tells you everything he knows about it

  * and especially the ones with a meaning that are fitting for either him or your relationship are easy to remember

  * the thing that's not so easy though is getting those flowers and turning them into a flower crown, without him noticing it

  * it's supposed to be a surprise, after all

  * so in order to keep him occupied for a while, you've gotten him some seedlings of plants you know he wanted to add to the garten, at some point

  * while he's busy taking care of those in the green house, you could use that time to make the flower crown from him

  * when you are done, he's thankfully still working in the greenhouse. Meaning you are actually able to surprise him

  * even if you're a little nervous about his reaction, you're even more excited

  * you've made it a habit to hum quietly when you enter the greenhouse, as to not startle him, the flowers hidden behind your back

  * with a bright smile, your boyfriend stopped his work and turned to face you

  * "Is someone missing me? I certainly missed you."

  * you're sure that it's only a matter of time until your heart eventually jumps right out of your chest, with how cute he always is

  * "I always miss you, I thought you knew that. But also... I've got something for you."

  * holding out the flower crown, you smile widely at him

  * "Tadaaa! What do you think?" 

  * Saeran's eyes grow big and round as he just stares at it for a moment

  * of course he knows the meaning of both flowers and he swallows thickly as he carefully brushes his fingers over them

  * "Lily of the valley and Forget-me-nots...", he murmurs, mint eyes now focused on you again

  * you step closer and reach up to plop the flower crown on his head, before you rest your hands in his chest

  * "Lily of the valley, because the meaning of "You've made my life complete", was just too fitting. So is the happiness it symbolizes and I get to experience every day with you." 

  * you notice a single tear rolling down his cheek and are quick to wipe it away with the pad of your thumb

  * "And Forget-me-not because you are indeed my true love", you continue in a whisper

  * Saeran is absolutely speechless for a moment and all he can do is pull you into a tight hug, nearly clinging to you

  * "I love you so much, my angel... This...", he swallows thickly. "Thank you." 

  * "I should be the one thanking you for being in my life", you murmur and rub his back soothingly

  * for a while you just stay like that, holding on to each other, before he pulls back and presses a kiss to your forehead

  * "I hope you know that this means you'll get a flower every day for all the things you make me feel."

  * you chuckle and squish his cheeks lightly in your hands

  * "Why do I get the feeling our house will be filled with flowers?"

  * "Maybe we should think about getting a bigger one, then", he teases and then leans in for a proper kiss




_**Vanderwood** _

  * you spend quite some time at the bunker to keep an eye on the twins, make sure they're eating properly, etc

  * god knows they both don't exactly have the best eating habits

  * and while you absolutely enjoy spending time with those two, it's also a nice bonus that Vanderwood still occasionally shows up

  * to say that you have a crush on him is an understatement, at that point

  * he seems quite fond of you as well

  * at least he's not trying to tase you, which you take as a very good sign, and more often than not, you even spend some time together, when the twins aren't up to their usual shenanigans (meaning Saeyoung doing something that pisses off Saeran, and the latter chasing him through the bunker for it)

  * it's another day where you're lucky enough that Vanderwood is also there

  * and you're kind of on a mission

  * with the help of Saeran, you were able to pick the perfect flowers and are now sitting in the living room, working on your flower crown

  * the man seems to have perfect timing

  * because just as you've finished, Vandy walks into the room and frowns a bit at the creation in your hands

  * "Perfect timing!", you exclaim happily and nearly jump up

  * his frown only deepens and as soon as the flower crown gets placed on his head, he has absolutely no idea what's going on

  * "What's this for?", he asks and just eyes you for a moment

  * "It's a present. And... maybe you want to look up the meanings for gardenias and geraniums", you say in a sing-song voice

  * telling him with flowers is probably easier than telling him face to face

  * so before he can demand of you to just tell him what they mean, you are already off, calling out an excuse of having to prepare dinner

  * he lets out a long sigh, but still pulls out his phone, the first flower he looks up being the gardenia

  * and for a couple seconds all he does is stare at the screen, telling him that they stand for secret admiration

  * huh?

  * then he moves on to look up geranium

  * "You're my preference...", he mutters under his breath and shortly it feels like his brain stops working

  * after all, he's not exactly used to... well, feelings like that. Especially aimed at him

  * about 20 minutes later, he joins you in the kitchen, rubbing his neck as he leans against the counter next to you

  * the first thing you notice is that he's actually wearing the flower crown and your jaw nearly drops open

  * also you make a mental note to better check on Saeyoung later and make sure he wasn't passed out somewhere, because he got tased for making fun of his former colleague for wearing a flower crown

  * "So... Wanna maybe go out for some drinks, tomorrow?" 

  * you blink. And then blink again, needing a moment to let his words sink in

  * but when they do, your entire face lights up and you're quick to nod, causing Vanderwood to break out into the faintest smile

  * "I'd love to."

  * "Good. I'll pick you up at 9, then."

  * seems like your plan actually did work out, since you obviously scored a date with Vandy

  * "Say... you didn't tase Saeyoung by any chance, did you?"

  * "... I gave him a fair warning. He brought it on himself."





	3. Sybling dynamic with teen MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request from marmar-shii:  
> "hi!! can i request how saeyoung and vanderwood would be with a mc that's 13-15 years old? i want big brother sae and vandy"

_**Saeyoung** _

  * MC better prepare for pranks! 

  * Not on them, though. But he will make MC his partner in crime to prank everyone around them. Preferred victims: Yoosung and Vanderwood. 

Yoosung for very obvious reasons. And Vanderwood only to a point, where it won't become a possibility for either of them to get tased for the prank.

  * MC needs help with anything regarding math or science? He's got them. It might take a while, because he will distract them with his typical jokes. At least things will be more fun, that way. 

  * Some classmates are bragging about the new phone they got? Whack. He'll put some sweet features on MC's phone that are very unique and no one else is gonna have those. 

  * Not to forget; robot pets! Whatever MC wants as a pet, he sure as hell can and will build it. Always with a feature to be able to check on their mental well-being. After all, being a teen is not the easiest time of life and when he can use that to make sure they'd be fine? He definitely will.

  * Speaking of mental health, he'll always have an open ear for whatever MC needs to get off their chest. Whether it be ranting about people that annoyed them or more serious stuff. He'll listen and try to offer advice as best as he can. 

  * He might not be the best cook, but he loves to experiment with MC, when they cook together. It either ends with a miracle and something edible, or there's the understandable worry that they might've created something that could come alive... 

  * If things do go wrong, Saeyoung won't hesitate to suggest ordering something instead. Junk food? Count him in! He might remind MC that they should be somewhat mindful of eating properly and healthy, but he won't nag. After all, he's got horrible eating habits himself. 

  * All in all, there will be chaos and a mess with him, sooner or later. But the thing is, it would never get boring with him. MC thinking they're too old for some things? Bullshit! As long as they enjoy doing it, there's no such thing as "too old". 

They want to build a blanket fort? He'll go as far as turning the entire living room into one. With all the blankets and pillows he can find in the house. Fairy lights, snacks and their favorite movies? Check.

  * If they would ask Saeyoung to drive them to school in one of his babies? Oooh, he's so gonna say yes. And he'll make sure that they'll have the entrance of their lifetime. 

  * Also, let's not forget that he's a hacker. So if a teacher should ever grade them unfairly, just because they don't like MC for whatever reason, he'll take care of them. Discreetly. Without anyone ever finding out that it had to do with MC in any sort of way. 

  * He'd make sure that while MC is safe, they'd also have fun. They want piggyback rides? No problem! Spontaneous stargazing adventures on the weekend? He's definitely up for that! Movie marathons? Hell to the yes! They need hugs and cuddles? He'll turn into their personal teddy bear, until MC feels better.




_**Vanderwood** _

  * He will grumble about how taking care of Saeyoung is already enough punishment and adding a teenager to that now? He's not a damn nanny and he's sure it will actually kill him. Or drive him insane.

  * Although as long as MC isn't as messy and at least somewhat cleans up after themselves, it's a good start and he won't nag as much.

  * But he's on the complete opposite side of the spectrum when it's about food. It's important to make healthy meals and not eat junk all the time. That means he might actually teach them how to cook properly. After all they gotta be able to take care of themselves, at some point. 

  * And while he might not be up for taking part in any pranks, he'll not so secretly be happy to see them enjoying themselves during their shenanigans with Saeyoung.

  * Vanderwood would definitely show them quite some self-defense moves. The world is a scary place and he can't and won't always be around. So he'd rather make sure to show them how to protect themselves and get out of a dangerous situation. Followed by reminding them to call him, if they should ever need help with anything. It doesn't even matter how big or small of an issue it might be. 

  * That being said, his first birthday present for them was a taser. Just to be safe. 

  * Also, if someone ever messes with MC and they tell him? Oh, he'll make sure to take care of it. A student was treating them horribly? MC won't have to worry about that ever again. There won't necessarily be any violence involved, but he can be pretty scary, when he wants to be and he'll make shameless use of it. And no one's allowed to mess with MC.

  * If they're ever stressed or panic because of something school related, something that happened between them and friends etc, he will guide them through it and help them calm down again. It will also lead to the rare instances of him voluntarily getting them their favorite snacks and/or junk food. But they should better not get used to it!

  * He'd also be the first one to wake up, since he's a light sleeper, in case of MC having a nightmare and will not only offer to listen to whatever it had been about, but also a shoulder to cry on. When needed, he can be very gentle and soft. He'll stay with MC until they fell asleep again and if he's making their favorite breakfast for them the next day? It's only a coincidence. 

  * If MC ever tells him about dating someone, they best prepare for him to demand to meet that person. After all he gotta make sure they're worthy of MC and makes it very obvious that if they should ever hurt MC, they'd be done for. It'll happen quite often that either after having one look at the other teen, or when he spoke to them a little bit, he'll even go as far as deciding to call off the date for MC. Because nope. That person is far from being good enough for them.

  * Sneaking out would probably only be possible with Saeyoung's help (or rather distraction), because otherwise he'll pick up on it fairly quickly. But if MC should manage to sneak out and then need someone to pick him up, because of something that had happened at the party, he will give them an earful for going there in the first place, when he told them not to. Though of course he'll be on his way to pick them up in an instant anyway. Making sure they're gonna be safe is more important, after all. 

  * For that he'll give MC extra chores, though. As little punishments for going against what he'd told them. And having to clean up after Saeyoung for a week straight will probably help make them stick to rules more often. 

  * When he's victim of their pranks with Saeyoung, he will make them pay for it, most of the time. Mostly less severely than the redhead, since Vanderwood knows it's mainly his doing, but there will be consequences. At the same time he can't be too mad at MC, when he sees how much fun they had. 

If at least one person in that house would be able to live a somewhat normal life, then that was enough. And maybe, just maybe, he will even let one or two smaller pranks slide and not do anything about them. Instead he'll just sigh, mutter something about annoying kids and go into the garage for a smoke. Once no one sees him anymore, he will have the smallest smile breaking out on his face.





	4. RFA with a MC that never dated before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request by anon:  
> "hiii as someone who has never been in a relationship, i would really like to know what it would be like to start dating the RFA with no previous experience . would you mind doing some headcanons (mostly yoosung) ? I love your style of writing ! Thanks <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to be struggling as much as I did with this xD I don’t even know why, but my brain decided to pull a blank for most things… I still hope it doesn’t suck too much and you like this regardless <3   
> I'm really sorry that most are so short...

_**Yoosung**_

  * He has never been in a relationship before, so he is very much inexperienced as well.

  * But best believe what he's lacking in experience, he's making up for with effort. 

  * He'll most definitely ask Zen for some advice and do quite some research on what to do for dates. 

  * You want to go on a picnic? He'll prepare the food for it, just leave it to him! Coffee date? Absolutely. You wanna rather stay home and play video games? Best belief he's up for that! And don't worry, even if you shouldn't be good at them, he'll happily teach you. What's the most important thing about it after all, is to be spending time with you.

  * On that note, cooking together will definitely happen, if you'd be interested. After all, he's constantly trying to get better at it and making food together, trying out new things, could always be fun. 

  * It could happen that he's a bit too shy to immediately hold your hand. He'd probably brush his hand against yours, when you take a walk, hoping you'd take the hint of him wanting to hold it. 

  * It's similar when it's about kissing. Yoosung will try to gather his courage, but mainly ends up a blushing mess and try to brush the attempt off. So either you'll have to take the initiative, or wait until he eventually manages to pull through. 

  * The first kisses are probably a little sloppy and insecure, but hey. Practice makes perfect.

  * Don't be fooled, though. Yes, he will blush a lot, even if you've been dating for a while already. But he will definitely boast about dating you and, if you're okay with it, show you off to his friends. 

  * (We are not gonna talk about how he'll rub it in Zen's face that he actually started dating someone before him. He would absolutely do that.) 

  * All in all everything there is to learn about being in a relationship, you'd learn together. 




_**Zen** _

  * This guy will probably carry you on hands. 

  * You have no prior experience? That's absolutely no problem for him! He will show you everything. 

  * Romantic dates, stargazing on the rooftop, going on nice walks or to restaurants... He'll even take you for a ride on his motorcycle, if you want. 

  * He's big on physical affection, so any chance he gets, he will touch or hold you, no matter where you are. 

  * PDA? He's got no problem with it. Although if it should make you uncomfortable, he will absolutely respect it and keep the less PG stuff for when you're in the comfort of either of your homes.

  * That being said, he also makes sure not to cross any boundaries and go as fast or slow as you're comfortable with, regarding everything. 

  * For you he'll do his absolute best to contain the BEAST!

  * If you should ever get jealous or feel uneasy when he interacts with his fans, he will lose no time to remind you that he loves you and that there's no one else in the world for him but you. Same goes for performances with fellow actors that might involve quite some romance scenes. 

  * He won't hesitate to regularly get you a bouquet of your favorite flowers.




_**Jaehee** _

  * She most definitely dated before, but during the past couple years (aka especially since she started working for Jumin) there wasn't really the time for it. So she might be a bit rusty. So she also doesn't really care if you're inexperienced or not. Every relationship is different anyway, a constant learning process.

  * PDA isn't exactly her most favorite thing. Not because she doesn't want people to know you're a couple, but she feels like it's more appropriate to do at home. But she will definitely hold your hand and maybe even press occasional kisses to your knuckles. 

  * Jaehee is very considerate of your boundaries (also she's a little shy), but she adores getting hugged or to cuddle with you, since it usually helps her recharge after a long day. 

  * Whenever you had a bad day, she'll offer to listen, before she proposes to curl up together on the couch and watch one of Zen's DVD's to relax. 

  * Most definitely likes to take things slow, so you can both get used to everything without potentially feeling overwhelmed.




_**Jumin** _

  * Inexperienced 2.0

  * On top of that, he is not the best at immediately figuring out what people might be feeling, so you will have to be upfront and honest with him about your feelings. 

  * He's definitely a gentleman and will do his absolute best to do everything in the right order. Also he's a bit more old-school in some regards. 

  * Jumin will always make sure to get your consent for every bigger step, maybe he'd even ask you if it's okay to hold your hand, before he does it. And he definitely wouldn't kiss you without first making sure that you were up for it as well. 

  * Another person who isn't big on PDA. Holding hands or wrapping his arm around you in public, maybe a kiss to your temple or cheek. But that's about it. 

  * Be prepared to get spoiled, though. Anything that reminds him of you or he feels like it would look good on you? He'll buy it and more often than not, he'll also ask you to wear it for your next date. 

  * Speaking of dates, don't expect things to be anything but luxurious. He only wants the best for you, everything else is unacceptable. 

  * He can also be very sweet and soft, especially once he opened up more to you.

  * Holding you at night and waking up next to you in the morning? One of his most favorite things to do. 

  * Not to mention that he will remember even the little things, because he cares deeply for you.




_**Seven** _

  * Inexperienced 3.0

  * So he's another one on the list, who doesn't care if you're experienced or not. He's never been in a relationship either. 

  * But that also means you can explore and experience everything together for the first time and he's excited about it!

  * Also another one to be very respectful of your boundaries. 

  * Though he will cling to you and shower you in kisses and affection, if you're up for it. Give him the same affection back and that boy will melt!

  * Stargazing dates and just general road trips in one of his babies are definitely his favorite things to do with you. Next to cuddling during movie nights in blanket forts. 

  * PDA? Hell to the yes, if you're up for it, too! And better prepare yourself for cute, adorable silliness as well. And he will most definitely not let go of you, until he absolutely has to.

  * Saeyoung can and will talk you into wearing matching outfits or even those silly couple shirts, when you go out. 





	5. Yoosung with a shy, introverted MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request by anon:  
> "Let’s say that MC is shy, introverted and would never ever make the first move with Yoosung, how would he try to get close to them?  
> Do you think it would take him a long time to build up his confidence?  
> (Pretending that they are classmates or met irl and not through the rfa)  
> Please don’t do it if it stresses you! I was just wondering about this haha. Sending you lots of love and thanks in advance ❤️"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this was a follow up request to the previous hc's.   
> I really hope I did the cutie boy justice <3

  * It took him quite some time to only gather up the courage to greet you when he passed you in the halls, on the way to his next class, or on campus. And even when he finally did greet you, it was a little stammered and his cheeks were bright red.

  * Eventually the stammering stops and he doesn't stutter anymore, but his cheeks are still flushed. 

  * It takes him a while to notice that you are apparently rather shy and honestly? That's not making things any easier for him. Since he has zero experience in anything dating and relationship wise, he has no clue how to ask you out without making a complete fool of himself. 

  * Also, the thought of getting rejected is scary...

  * His first instinct is to ask Zen for advice, since he likes to talk about how he's the one who probably knows best about things like that. But being told to "Just ask you out" isn't helpful. At all. 

  * He's so very frustrated and doesn't know what to do. But he also doesn't want to just drop it and try to move on, because even if he doesn't know all too much about you, you seem interesting and cool and he'd love to get to know you better...

  * "Uuugh, why can't I just be more confident?", he whines and buries his face in a pillow, while once again trying to come up with a plan on how to ask you out on a date. 

  * The RFA really isn't a big help with their so called advice and not even his friends, who are in relationships, can give him useful tips. Because hearing that "It just happened and we eventually started dating", won't get him anywhere in his situation! 

  * And no matter how many times he went through different ways of asking you, whenever he bumps into you at college, his words get caught in his throat, he only mumbles a "Hey..." and pretty much ducks away. All the way to his next class, he'll internally scold himself for being such a coward.

  * Still, the next time he runs into you, it's pretty much the same. 

  * At some point it's even getting so bad that he actually asks Zen for tips to boost his confidence. Which he regrets fairly quickly again, when all that really happens is him getting low-key roasted for the way he dresses and behaves. 

  * Basically it's back to zero, after that.

  * Though it would be a lie to say that he didn't consider at least changing his clothing choices. But after thinking it over for another while, he dismisses it again. After all, he wants you to like him for him, not someone he only pretends to be. 

  * It's taking him a couple more weeks, until he finally decides to just pull through. You can't say more than no and at least he could then say that he tried, instead of always getting scared and basically running away. 

  * So the next time he meets you again on campus, he takes a deep breath, but he's fumbling with the straps of his backpack, trying to swallow his nerves so he won't stumble too much over his own words. 

  * "Hey, uhm... I just... wanted to ask if you... would maybe like to go out, sometime? We could... I don't know, go to that new coffee shop, that opened around here? Or maybe a picnic? Or whatever else you might want to do..." 

  * And if you should say yes to his stuttering? Best believe he will smile so brightly, it could give the sun a run for it's money. Not to mention how proud he would be about pulling through, because now he'd finally be going on a date with you! 





End file.
